Replacemts
by NekoNinja1
Summary: Kyoya loves Tamaki, but it will never happen. What happens when a certain blonde looks just like his beloved. Rated M for a reason. Lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Listen people I don't own Ouran High or these sexy characters!**_

_Pants filled the room._

_Screams of pure pleasure._

_The smell of come everywhere._

_God, why am I a whore._

_I woke up and looked next to me. Another random person laid next to me and my head felt like an elephant was stepping on it. Usually this is how I woke up. I threw on my pants and searched for my shirt. I looked at the tattered remains of my shirt._

_Damn this stupid Mongrel! He ripped my favorite shirt, _I thought bitterly as I left the apartment building.

I looked around and guessed I was near my place. I walked for only a couple of minutes before I came to my bar. I opened the door to find the one I love sleeping on my couch.

"Oh, your back Kyoya," Tamaki said while rubbing sleep away from his beautiful eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. I know he'll never love me back. He only thinks of me as a friend.

"You smell like alcohol and sex. I know it's none of my business but-"

"Shut up. I'm going to take a shower," I interrupted him angrily. If he keeps being nice I'll end up hurt more than I am.

I undressed and walked towards the bathroom door. I heard water running and when I opened the door a blond sat in my tub. He turned towards me with pale blue eyes and just stared. A slight smirk came onto his face and I snapped out of my trance.

"Who the hell are you," I asked coolly. He emerged from the tub and walked, no crept, towards me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close.

"Privet milashka," he said his face close to my own. I looked into his eye and behind all the confidence and ignorance I saw something. Something I can't describe at all.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed kicking him in the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS!

* * *

><p>Tamaki sat on the floor, dogeza, style. He looked up at me and begged for his cousin to stay. How the hell do I say no to those eyes. Oh that's right-<p>

"No," I said bluntly. He began to tear.

"Please! He's having some serious issues at home… his… his dad is raping him. He needs a place to stay," Tamaki started to ramble on about how innocent the boy was. I snorted. That innocence was long gone if he was raped.

_He'll end up just like me, in an unrequited love. Tainted with sin. Going to hell in the afterlife._

I looked at the thin boy sitting in a chair, staring out the window. I felt pity. He's kind of like me. No he is a younger me.

I slid next to him.

"You know what, you can stay. I was also raped by my dad. He abused me sexually and verbally. I felt dirty… I still do., but you are not dirty. Your pure," I took his hands in mine and smiled solemnly. He blushed and murmured a quiet thank you. Then… he slipped me the tongue.

I felt his tongue roam in my mouth, touching almost all my sensitive spots. My legs gave out and I fell on the floor dazed. That is until Tamaki smacked me.

I yelped and jumped up.

"What the hell," I yelled.

"he's only 17! How could you lay a finger on him and as soon as I start to understand you. Get your filthy hands away from him!" Tamaki clamped his hands around his mouth.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean filthy… you're not-"

I don't hear the rest. I run out the bar and down the street. I run until my lungs burn like a forest set on fire. I lay against the wall in an alley.

_My heart hurts,_

_He crushed it with bare hands,_

_My heat hurts,_

_He crushed it to sand._

_The pain is agony,_

_My mind is a mess,_

_The pain is agony,_

_I feel less and less._

I slid to the ground and cried. I cried until two familiar boys, picked me up and took me to their place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! New chapter. Sorry it took so long! I was out of town for like forever! Anyways enjoy and**

**keep reading. O and "privet milashka" means hello cutie in Russian. Can you guess who the boy are?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Senpai, are you ok?" the twins asked, both wearing a concerned expression.

"No... I need to get dead drunk and find a hot guy to screw my brains out," I stated bluntly, ignoring their shocked stares.

Kaoru got up from his seat and practically ran to their kitchen. Hikaru slid closer to me, batting his long eyelashes at me.

"Senpai, Kaoru and I are really good fucks. I could take you from behind and thrust into your ass while Kaoru gets a nice treat from your hard cock," Hikaru purred, rubbing my manhood.

"Mmmm, sounds good," I moaned out.

Soon Kaoru returned, in his hands were a bottle of vodka and some lube.

"You put your lube in the kitchen?" I asked, taking my shirt off and taking a long sip of vodka.

"No. The last time we used it was in there. That was a good day," Hikaru said, the words sounding seductive as usual.

Kaoru crawled over to my lap and slowly unzipped my pants with his teeth. He pulled my semi-hard cock out of its restraints. I stared down at him as his tongue gave me a long lick from base to shaft to head.

"Feels-Ah- so good," I moaned.

"Kyouya sempai~ My lips are so lonely. Can you help?" Hikaru purred, faining sadness.

I pulled him into a hot kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance only for Hikaru to win. He licked the roof of my mouth and flicked my tongue playfully. He shoved the wet appendage farther down, practically shoing it down my throat. Kaoru hummed, sending sweet vibrations up and down my spine. I pulled apart from Hikaru.

"I cant-ah- take mUGHch mOHre!" I screamed.

*DING-DONG*

"Who the fuck!" Hikaru yelled, stomping his way to the door.

Kaoru slid his mouth off me as a mop of blonde hair entered the room.

"You guys i really hurt Mommy today and i..." purple eyes met my black (brown?) ones then my dick, then Kaoru's mouth.

"Fuck..." I said, trying to cover my aching erection.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! hahaha im sorry i cut your precious yaoi LOVE SESSION, but i want this story to have some kind of plot. i promise the next chap will be longer and... Exciting! Luv it if you review! criticism is good not bad!


End file.
